I will never leave you
by Kairauchiha
Summary: A quizilla suigetsu oneshot. SuigetsuXOC


Name of the character: Yuri Yoshimato  
Age: 17  
Description: long strait red hair with onyx eyes, pale skin, slim body.  
Name of the crush: Suigetsu Hozuki  
Age: 17

"Lady Tsunade, you called?" Yuki asked as she entered the hokage tower. "Yes, Yuki, I am assigning you to a B-rank mission with Shikamaru," the hokage replied. "What type of mission? What will I have to do?" Yuki asked as her onyx eyes narrowed. Tsunade handed over a scroll to Yuki. "This is a scared scroll which you have to deliver to Suna. Be careful, there are enemies looking for it." "Yes Lady Tsunade, I will take care of the scroll," she said as Tsunade dismissed her.

"What's so important about the scroll?" Yuki wondered. "God knows, whatever," she rolled her eyes. Then she spotted Shikamaru. "Hey Shika," she called. "Yes Yuki," Shikamaru replied. "How troublesome," he thought with a sweat drop. "When are we leaving?" Yuki inquired. "Tomorrow morning at 5 am. Be ready." Shikamaru sighed. "Yea yea. Look who's talking. Anyways bye"

===Yuki's house at night===

"I gotta pack my clothes, the weapons," she sighed as she eyed the mess around her. "First I am going to clean the house."

"Here goes the cloths in the cupboard," she said as she stuffed the cupboard with her clothes. "Com' on close," she groaned. "Ouch," she cried as something hard fell on her head.

"What's that?" she wondered as she rubbed her head. "A photo frame." She picked it up and there was a picture of a twelve year old Yuki and a boy of the same age with grey hair and purple eyes. She kept looking at the picture as old memories flashed in her mind.

===Flashback===

"Yuki, you can't catch me. You can't catch me," Suigetsu chirped as she ran away with a katana in his hand. "Give it back Suigetsu, it's not yours," Yuki shouted back. "Catch me if you can," he stick out his tongue and ran again.

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu," suddenly somebody called. "Your brother is dead."

===Flashback ends===

"I couldn't forget the shock in his face. After that he changed. I rarely met him after that event. It had a terrible impact of him. I didn't even get to know how his brother died," Yuki thought as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Then one day I met him and that was our last meeting," she sighed.

===Flashback===

"Yuki, I have to collect the seven swords. I have to rebuild the group of the seven swordsmen and I will be the leader," Suigetsu confessed.

"It's highly dangerous. Don't go please," Yuki cried as she held his hand.

"I have to do it."

She let go of his hand and sobbed.

"Yuki, look at me."

Yuki turned at him then she was shocked as Suigetsu kissed her softly. "Bye Yuki."

Even before she had the chance to ask what's going on, he was gone. He disappeared forever.

===Flashback ends===

"No one has ever heard from him. I need to get away from his memories. So, I transferred to Konoha," Yuki sighed as she put the photo back in the cupboard. "I wish I could forget him."

===Next day at 5am===

"Oh god, where is this lazy ass," Yuki grumbled as she waited for Shikamaru at the front gate. "I am here since 4:30am and he hasn't yet turned up. What a pig!" Yuki complained.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said as he approached Yuki, yawning.

"Where have you been?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Sleeping. How troublesome," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So, we are going to Suna. How long is it going to take?"

"2 days minimum."

"Doesn't your girlfriend live there?"

"Yes."

"Show some excitement dude," Yuki shouted.

"Yeah troublesome woman," Shikamaru said with fake excitement.

"How the hell does Temari deal with you!"

"Whatever."

===At the night===

"Shika, put up the camp, I am going to find some water," Yuki said as she went in the woods.

"There should be some lake here," she thought as she went deeper in the forest. "Here it is. I hear the sound of water flowing," she said as she quickly rushed towards the direction from where the sound was coming. "Found it," Yuki grinned as she spotted a vast lake in front of her.

Suddenly she heard the rustling of leaves as she bent down to drink water. "Who's there?" Yuki asked with stern voice. She was replied with more rustling of leaved. She reached her pocket to take out a kunai. "Come out," she said as her onyx eyes sharpened.

Out of nowhere she was pushed against a tree. "Hey Yuki, missed me?" she heard a familiar voice. "Suigetsu?" she asked confused. "Yeah, I guess so," he chuckled as the moon light fell on him. His developed features came into view. Those purple eyes and grey hair and that smirk, how can she forget?

Suigetsu let go of her and sat down under the tree. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it is," Yuki said as she sat down beside him.

"How are you?" Yuki could hear the pain in her voice.

"Fine," she sighed as she kept her head on his shoulder.

"I am so glad to see you," Suigetsu said as she took Yuki in her arms and hugged her.

"I missed you," Yuki softly said as she wrapped her hands around Suigetsu.

They pulled apart and looked in each others eyes. There was love and passion which was stored for so many years. They closed their eyes and their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss. "I love you Suigetsu." "I love you too, Yuki. And I will never leave you," And their lips met again.


End file.
